Training Camp
Summary * The Training Camp is the game's tutorial mode, introducing the player to all of the game's mechanics and a special mode where the player battles an AI controlled trainer for practice. * After the tutorial, the Training Camp can be accessed by pressing the button with a target on it under the Battle Deck. * Nothing is gained or lost in Training Camp battles outside of the tutorial which awards four Wooden Chests (one of which contains a guaranteed Epic) and one Silver Chest. * The trainer present in the Training Camp changes once you pass certain trophy thresholds. Each trainer has a specific deck. Tutorial * This Arena is the first place that players are taken upon starting up the game for the first time. * In the first battle, the player will have the following Cards: Arrows, Knight, Archers, Bomber, Giant and Fireball. * This is the only time in the game in which a player can have fewer than 8 cards in their deck, as newly acquired Cards are automatically placed in their deck, and cannot be removed until the player has obtained more than 8 cards, after which they can be switched out. * The King will show dialogue introducing the player to the game and its mechanics; then he will tell the player to place down a Knight card. However, the player is free to deploy it at any time or deploy another card instead. * There is no time limit in the first tutorial battle. * Once the first battle is completed, the player is given a wooden Chest and taken to the main menu. ** Each Wooden Chest contains 18 Gold and 3 Cards. ** The first Wooden Chest will always have Knight and Arrows, and the player has to upgrade one of those cards to level 2 before starting the second tutorial battle. ** After only about 2 or 3 battles, players should already have a full deck of 8 cards, as they are likely to unlock the remaining two rare cards within the wooden chests they are receiving. ** The chest won from the third battle is guaranteed to contain one of the four Epic Cards from Training Camp: the Prince, Baby Dragon, Skeleton Army, or Witch. * There are 5 battles that occur within the tutorial, with all but the last one giving a wooden Chest upon their completion. * In the first three tutorial battles, Elixir is gained more quickly than in normal play. * The final battle is fittingly named, "The Final Test", and gives a "Training Camp Silver Chest" (which has the same rewards as an Arena 1 Silver Chest but only contains Cards from the Training Camp) upon its completion. * Then, the player is automatically placed in the Goblin Stadium with 0 Trophies, concluding the tutorial. * After the tutorial, subsequent training battles will not yield Chests or Crowns. Cards Twelve cards can be found in the Training Camp; the six cards mentioned above will be obtained by the player before the start of the first tutorial battle, and the other six can be found in Wooden Chests obtained from the tutorial and any Chest obtained thereafter in higher Arenas. History * On 4/7/16, the Tournament Update replaced the old Training Camp button with TV Royale and moved it under the Battle Deck. * On 12/6/17, the June Update reduced the number of trainers in the tutorial and gave them a clan named "Royale Trainers." Trivia * Every trainer is in the same non-existent clan called "Royal Trainers". * Some trainers have taunts that the player cannot use, like "Welcome to the show!" and "Well Done!". * The player cannot use taunts here, as the button is replaced by a red button with an "X" on it, used to return to the main menu or pause the battle. * The first five trainers have reduced Crown Tower statistics. Trainer 1 (Earl) has Crown Towers with 40% of the hitpoints of a level 1 Crown Tower, and Trainers 2-5 have Crown Towers with 60%, 60%, 80% and 80% hitpoints of level 1 Crown Towers respectively. * Some trainers have cards that do not fit their trophies. For example, Trainer Clemont has 1150 trophies, and thus should be at P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse but has Wizard and Zap. * Many of the trainers' names are references to many things, such as Trainer Fikova has the same name as a single player map in Clash of Clans, or Trainer Jonas, who has the same name as an employee at Supercell. Trainer Jason is special as it was named after Jason, the winner of the Clash Royale Helsinki Tournament and uses the exact same deck with the exact same levels as him. ** Another trainer's name is Trainer Freeze, who conveniently uses cards with a winter theme, like the Ice Wizard, Ice Golem or Ice Spirit and is fought within the trophy range of the Frozen Peak, as well as Trainer Snow. ** Trainer Freeze is the first trainer who uses Legendary Cards, being the Ice Wizard and the Lumberjack. ** One of the most notable references is that to the Pokémon series within the trainer names. These include Trainer Paul, Trainer Gary, Trainer Red, Trainer Oak, Trainer Brock, and Trainer Clemont. The first two are two of Ash's rivals in the anime, the third is the main protagonist of Pokémon Red, the fourth is Professor Oak, who gives you your starter Pokémon, the fifth is Brock, another companion of Ash from the anime and Pewter City Gym Leader, and the last is Clemont, who is Ash's friend and leader of a gym from where Ash gets the Electric badge. These trainers all show up in succession, in this very order. **Another noticeable reference is that to the names of the Seven Dwarves (except Doc), which are Grumpy, Dopey, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Happy. However, unlike the Pokémon references, these trainers do not go in succession. * Trainer Cheddar breaks the rules of Clash Royale, as he generates Elixir at a highly accelerated rate (1 Elixir every 0.7 seconds, or 4 times the normal Elixir generation), which becomes even more intense once Double Elixir hits.